


The Light at the End of the Storm

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Siren AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People shouldn't go surfing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light at the End of the Storm

“I can't believe I let you rope me into this.”

“You say that every time.”

“I know, because I keep falling for it.” Ray frowned as he watched Michael prep his surfboard. He had an umbrella in one hand, opened and shielding him from the rain, and a camera in the other. Michael was kneeling down in the sand, rubbing down his board as the rain came down on them.

“It's not like this is anything new Ray. We do this all the time. I surf and you film it, then I buy you dinner as payment.” 

“Ok, but like, you know how I feel about you surfing in the rain.” It's not like it was raining super hard, but it wasn't a light sprinkle either. Waves could be unpredictable in gross weather like this. Whenever Michael would do this, Ray was always safe inside and worrying his fucking ass off.

“Don't worry Ray. Everything will be fine. Trust me.” Michael smiled, though it did little to reassure the other. He picked up his board as he stood up. “Now start rolling and get some shots of my sick ass moves.” With his board in his arms Michael headed for the water, paddling out to get himself ready to catch some waves.

Sadly all Ray could do was sigh and record. And also worry and stress like a mother fucker. That too.

The first few waves weren't too bad. Thank god. A couple baby waves and then maybe two or so that were average size. But the one after that. It was probably one of the biggest wave Ray had ever seen out here before.

It came up so quick. One minute Michael is surfing, finishing the wave and getting ready for the next, and then the next he's getting pushed down by the sudden heavy wave. It was probably more of a slam than a push. Ray was never so scared in his life.

Under the water Michael drifted for a brief moment before he was opening his eyes and trying to right himself to get him up above the water. Then another wave came down and pushed him down again. He got pushed down further and his head hit against the ocean floor. His mind was starting to go all fuzzy when he felt something grabbing hold of his torso. His eyes caught a glimpse of green in the grey waters.

Did Ray jump in and swim out to grab him? Was he even wearing green? He couldn't remember. Well, whoever the fuck it was they were pulling them up and breaking the water. Michael gasped for air as he struggled to stay awake, his eyes wanting to do anything but stay open. He felt himself being laid out on his back up on the shore, and before he could even look to see who pulled him out of the water, everything went dark.

~*~

When Michael wakes up again he's back home in his bed. That's the first thing he notices. Also that he was completely dry and in his pajamas. The surfer groaned as he tried to push himself up.

“Thank Christ you're awake.” Ray said from the doorway, holding a tray with a sandwich and a glass of water. He came over and set it on the bedside table before he was reaching over to check Michael's head. Probably to check for a fever and all that. “You had me so fucking worried. I had Lindsay check you out, though she said you were fine and breathing and shit. But still!” As Ray ranted and raved Michael just stared at him quietly. “No more surfing in the rain.”

“Alright. Yeah, probably never ever doing that again.”

“Good.” Ray sighed as he pulled his hand back, satisfied that Michael wasn't burning up. “You don't have a fever or anything. So that's good. But you do have a small bump on the back of your head. Probably from when you were pushed under the water.” He pushed Michael's legs over so he could sit down on the edge of the bed. “Dude, y'know, you're so lucky the water was so crazy that it also pushed you to the shore. No idea if I'd been able to go in and get you out of there.”

“Wait, that wasn't you who dragged me out of the water?”

“No. Like I said, the water-”

“The water didn't push me to shore. Someone grabbed me and pulled me out.” The two stared at each other, silent for a moment. “I thought it was you.”

“Dude, there was no one with you when I made it over to you.”

“Well, they must have run off then, or swam off.” Silence again.

“Swim? In this weather? That's what got you in this mess in the first place.” Ray looked outside and it was just as nasty as when they were out there two hours ago. Michael just groaned again as he rubbed his hands into his eyes, trying his best to remember.

“I remember being pulled above the water, after being pushed around under the water. I felt their arms around my chest as we headed for shore. I didn't see much. But, I remember seeing green. I remember seeing a green...” Michael fell silent as the next bit was ridiculous.

“A green what?”

“I saw a green tail. Like, a big green fish tail.”

“What like a mermaid tail?” Ray asked. The two stared at one another, silent once again. “Ok. You're still dreaming. Why don't you lay back down.”

“Ray I'm not dreaming! I know what I saw!” Michael got himself sitting up, glaring at his friend. “I remember it too well for it to be a dream.”

“Ok, but if that's true. That means you were what? Saved by a mermaid?”

“I guess so.”

“Yeah, no fucking way.”

“I know what I saw!” The surfer was starting to really rile up now. Too angry to be sleepy and out of it now.

“I know you hit your head. Maybe you have a tiny concussion.” 

The two bickered back and forth, the whole bit of nonsense going on for about ten minutes. The front door opened, grabbing both of their attention. It was Jeremy coming back from work. He kicked off his shoes and was walking by the bedroom door when both were shouting his name at him. Jeremy walked in looking at both with confusion. “Here Jeremy will know if I'm dreaming or not.”

“Yeah, because he's an expert on this shit.”

“Uh, what now?” Jeremy dared to ask. Ray shoved Michael off of him as he began to retell the tale of the day.

“Michael thinks he was saved by a mermaid. He wiped out hard core when surfing out in the rain. Says he was pulled out by someone and that it was a mermaid.” The minute he heard the word Jeremy's face went blank.

Mermaid.

This was not good.

“So he's totally crazy right? Lindsay says he got a good bump on the head and to take him to the clinic if he showed any signs of having a rocked noggin'.”

“Man, fuck you Ray.” Michael gave a shove at Ray this time. “I know what I saw. When you see a giant green and shiny fish tail, its kinda hard not to forget. Even if you do black out shortly after.”

Green tail. Green mermaid tail. Jeremy knew exactly what Michael saw at just the mention of that. This was super not good. But he couldn't tell them about it. Not now anyway.

“I don't know man. If you were under the water for as long as you were, and hit on the head, and then passed out. Who knows what you possibly did or didn't see.” Michael just groaned and tossed in his bed, turning his back to the other two.

“Fine. Fucking whatever.” He grumbled. “Just leave me alone. I'm gonna go back to bed if you guys are just going to fucking mess with me.” Ray got off the bed, suddenly frowning as he noticed how upset Michael really was by all this. He was goofing around but he didn't want to make his friend feel like shit over it.

The Puerto Rican looked to his fellow lad who just waved at him to leave the other alone. They would come back to this in the morning.

In the morning things would be better.

~*~

When Michael woke up the next morning he was feeling much better. His head didn't hurt as much, but there was still a small bump on the back of his head. Aside from that, all was good in the world. 

He went down to the kitchen, where breakfast was waiting for him and he ate along with his two housemates. Once all three had full stomachs, they were ready to start the day. Ray waved the two off as he went up to his room to work, leaving the other two at the table. Jeremy was cleaning up when Michael made an attempt to get up from the table himself. “Hey Michael.”

“Yeah? What's up Jer?” He asked as he walked over to the counter, resting his head on his arms over it. Michael noticed Jeremy take a deep breath before he spoke.

“Want to go to the beach today? Geoff's going too. You could surf if you want since the weather is better today.” Jeremy looked like he wanted to blurt something out, but was doing his best to contain himself. He finished the dishes and dried his hands off before walking over to Michael. “What do you say? It'll make up for yesterday.” Michael smiled. This must be his way of apologizing for last night.

“Yeah sure. We can totally do that.” He squeezed the other's shoulder, assuring him he wasn't mad or anything. “Let's have a little beach date Lil J.” The shorter lad smiled back.

This was good. This was better. Everything would be right again.

At least that's what Jeremy was hoping for.

~*~

When they arrived at the beach the first thing Michael noticed was that they went straight towards the water. No bothering with setting up their stuff in a spot in the sand. Just straight out of the car and Jeremy leading the way.

The next thing Michael noticed was that they were going super out of the way. Like, they were having to climb over and around some weird rocks. The rocks that no one tried to fuck with because the last time someone did, they busted their knees against them. When they managed to get to the other side, Geoff was there already and waiting for them.

“Why the hell did we just crawl all the way over here?” Michael asked. “Why didn't we just set up over where we usually do?” Jeremy looked to Geoff, who sighed as he walked closer.

“We got something we want to show you. But you have to promise not to freak the fuck out, and not to tell anyone.” Geoff explained.

“Show me what?” Michael just stared blankly at him.

“Just, wait here.” Geoff walked towards the water. He took off his shoes and shirt and tossed them up on one of the taller rocks. As he walked out Geoff whistled a few notes, almost like he was calling out to someone. Geoff went out until the water was at his waist. That's where he stopped and started to look around in the water, whistling again as he looked. It took a moment, but suddenly a head popped out of the water. Looked like a guy around his and Jeremy's age. They had some crazy hair.

“Who's that? How'd they get over here?” Michael asked, turning to Jeremy. He let out a sigh as he turned to face Michael as well.

“You know how you said you saw a mermaid? That it was a mermaid that saved you yesterday.”

“You mean when Ray was giving me shit and you wouldn't believe me either? Uh yeah, I fucking remember. What of it?” Michael looked at Jeremy incredulously. Jeremy looked like he wanted to apologize. Apologize for what? “Wait. You want to tell me that dude over there, that dude in the water with Geoff, is a mother fucking mermaid?” Michael looked towards Geoff and the other, then back to Jeremy. “That don't look like any mermaid. You two better not be fucking with me. I swear to God Jeremy I will kick all your asses.”

“We're not fucking with you.” Jeremy's apologetic look turned serious. “We're not dicks. We're trying to show you that we know who saved you. And that you're not crazy about what you saw. Just, come here.” He kicked off his shoes and shirt, putting them with Geoff's stuff, then got into the water. When he got out over to the two the other guy smiled and looked super happy to see Jeremy.

Michael watched them, just stood there and watch. It just looked like three dudes hanging out in the water. He couldn't help but feel skeptical about this. Usually when people claim they see things like mermaids or fairies they get laughed at. But Jeremy was never the type to joke like that. Geoff maybe, but not a normal kind of thing from Jeremy. So with a grumble and a groan, Michael ditched his shit on the rock too and stomped his way into the water. He waded through the water and over to the group, his eyes on the new guy.

“Michael, this is Gavin.” Jeremy introduced for his friend. The dude looked nervous, staying low in the water. Not coming up out of the water more than past his shoulders. Gavin's eyes kept darting around, looking anywhere but to Michael. Geoff and Jeremy kept giving him reassuring smiles. Doing whatever they could to calm their friend. “Gav, it's fine. Like I said Michael is cool. He won't hurt you.”

“He looks scary.” 

“Don't let the scowl and glaring get to ya. He does that with everyone.” Geoff said with a laugh. “He's actually a teddy bear underneath all the grumpiness.” Gavin looked to Geoff, then Jeremy and then finally to Michael. 

“Ok. I'll try.” Gavin muttered so only Geoff and Jeremy could hear it. He took things slow as he approached Michael. His shoulder were barely above the water. That's the highest point of his body that had scales and he was still wary of this human. Sure he saved his life, but didn't mean he wasn't scared of what they thought of him. “H-hello.”

“Hey. You gonna stay down there or do I get to see if this is all real or not?” Straight to the point. Might as well at this point. Get it over with and then they could move on. Gavin straightened out his posture, standing up straight, so to speak. His shoulders came up out of the water, the handful of scales on both sides shining in the light. So far Michael wasn't impressed. To him they could easily be fake and just glued on or something to look real. Gavin could sense the doubt that was still present in the other and realized he had to show it all.

He leaned himself back and pulled his tail forward. His tail fin stuck up out of the water as he laid out the rest for Michael. The wet scales shined brightly as the sun bounced off of them. “I normally stay away from humans. But when I saw that wave push you under and you didn't come up right away, I couldn't not do something.” Gavin frowned slightly as he saw Michael's expression stay the same. He turned to Jeremy and Geoff for a moment before back to Michael. “Please don't think they're lying. This is all real. I'm truly a mermaid, or well, a siren actually.”

Michael looked into Gavin's eyes, truly looked for any hint of hesitation or lying in his features. Nothing like that from what he saw. His shoulders sagged as he groaned out a sigh. “Alright, alright. Enough with the sad eyes. I got it. You guys are telling the truth.” He looked to all of them and then to Gavin again. “One thing though. Uh, can I um, feel your tail?” Gavin smiled as he saw Michael's mood mellow out a bit. He wiggled his tail fin to show he was fine with it and carefully Michael reached out and touched the tip.

It was weird. Softer than what he was expecting. It was softer than a normal fish's fin. Michael slowly, and careful not to overstep any bounds, let his hand trail more. He only went as far as a few scales down from where the fin turned into tail. And just like the fin, the scales felt different than what he pictured originally. Smooth in a more silky way. Not slimey and slick. And the colors. Fuck that green was vibrant and pretty. Everything about Gavin was much more beautiful and amazing than probably any kind of fish ever.

Another short moment Michael's hand retreated and offered a smile to Gavin. “So, we're cool then?” asked Jeremy.

“Yeah. We're cool.” Michael assured. “And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about ya.” Gavin smiled brightly hearing his new friend say that. So much that he flipped back into the water and swam around Michael excitedly. “Wow. You're worse than an overexcited puppy.” The three humans laughed as Gavin popped out again, pouting at the joke.

“I've seen those things. I'm much more enjoyable than those loud, slobbery things.”

“Oh. Looks like our fishy friend is sensitive.” Michael chuckled as Gavin sputtered.

“I'm not sensitive! You're just a bully!” The siren smacked his tail against the water and splashed Michael good. Who froze for a good minute before a scowl came out. Gavin blanched as he feared he angered the other. But it was quite the opposite.

“Oh you're dead now.” 

“Michael no!”

Michael lunged for Gavin, starting to chase him around the cove. Jeremy and Geoff just standing by and laughing as the two shrieked and behaved like children. Both were extremely relieved to see that the two were becoming fast friends. 

Honestly they were both fearful of how Michael would react to meeting Gavin. Even if Michael said he saw a mermaid, meeting it and seeing it for real while fully conscious is different than seeing it after a good conk to the head. This outcome was perfect. And neither could be happier. For all of them.

“Hey, maybe Gavin can hang with you when you go surfing. Y'know, when they're aren't too many people around.” Geoff suggested, his voice getting the two to stop acting like children.

“Oh yeah, that'd be cool.” Michael pushed himself up out of the water, shaking out the water from his hair. “I can show you what real surfing looks like. Make up for that shitty first impression.” Bubbles formed as Gavin laughed while under the water. He rose up and was still laughing. 

“I'd like that.”

A new friend. Another human. Which didn't scare him as much as it probably should have. Probably because Jeremy and Geoff knew him and vouched for him. And if they say he's cool, then he trust them. Michael seemed like a nice fellow, definitely would be a fun person to be around based of what just happened seconds ago.

This would be fun.

“I'd really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still no pairings listed since we haven't gotten to any of that yet. But I hope to have some of that started in the next one
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the way of kudos/comments! <3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


End file.
